


Being There For You

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Naruto comes home after six years, he's seventeen now. he was an outcast in his own village because of the nine-tailed fox that was sealed inside him. naruto isn't the silly, reckless boy he was six years ago, he's better. Naruto is more serious, focused, faster, stronger, and way more powerful than he was before and he's definitely more patient. no one expects Naruto to be the way he is now, they expect him to be dangerous. Naruto left because people of the village became a riot and forced him out, the hidden leaf black-ops ninja tried to help him but they were no match for the angry riot, but now he's back and better than ever.





	1. Chapter 1

He was standing at the entrance to the home he left so long ago, it felt like he was drowning. He was so nervous to be back, what were the people of the village going to say. He wrapped his hidden leaf headband around his head and tied it in the back. Naruto had been forced out of the village six years ago when he was eleven, he had cried a lot that day. He even saw the hidden leaf black-ops trying to help him but he had already ran away, but now he was back and better than before. Naruto looked toward the faces carved into the mountain side. He took a step inside the village with a determined look on his face. 

“Hey kid, you need to sign in over here!” a leaf ninja shouted to him as he was going to go past them. Naruto walked over to them and wrote his name on the sign in sheet and walked away, but not before he heard the leaf ninjas whisper in disbelief, “That was Naruto Uzumaki?”. Naruto walked around the village taking in everything he saw. He remembered everything he saw. 

‘Maybe Sasuke and Sakura will be at the training field along with Kakashi sensei’ Naruto thought and took off into the trees. 

‘Will they even remember me? Did they forget all about me? What am I going to say to them?’ he questioned in his mind as he ran through the trees. 

Naruto finally arrived a few minutes later at the training field and sure enough Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi sensei were there and training. He stayed hidden in the leaves and watched them train and finally after half an hour they stopped to rest. 

“Good job today guys, I think we can stop for today. Tomorrow we’re going to be going on a mission” Kakashi told them. 

“Ooh, yay! I’ve been dying to go on a mission since last week!” Sakura said excitedly. Sasuke just grunted in agreement. Naruto jumped down from the trees landing quietly on the ground. He walked towards them a few paces then stopped. 

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” he asked. His formed team looked towards him and raised their weapons, ready to attack him. Naruto pointed to his head band. Kakashi squinted suspiciously at him then his visible eye that wasn’t hiding behind his head band widened. 

“I-it can’t be” he said in disbelief then walked over to him and squinted his eye at Naruto again. 

“What’s wrong sensei? Who is he?” Sakura asked with a worried expression. 

“It’s been so long, where have you been?” Kakashi asked his former student. 

“Training, I couldn’t come back even after a few days, everyone wouldn’t have allowed it, but I’m back now and ready to train with you” Naruto declared softly. 

“Kakashi sensei, who is this guy?” Sakura demanded while putting her hands on her hips. 

“Don’t you recognise me Sakura?” Naruto asked and took a few steps towards his teammates. Sakura shook her head, Sasuke stared at him suspiciously while keeping his weapon drawn. Naruto chuckled, of course they wouldn’t recognise him, it had been six years after all. Sasuke and Sakura probably didn’t even remember him. Naruto felt hungry, he wanted some of Ichiraku’s Ramen. 

“Well if you remember the idiot from six years ago I’ll be at Ichiraku’s Ramen. It’s been nice to see you though, talk to you guys later.” Naruto said without smiling and took off into the trees leaving his shocked teammates behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Gaara, come on you’ve used up all of your chakra! You need to rest, let me handle him!” Kankurou shouted. Naruto stopped to see Gaara fighting someone. Some of Naruto’s old friends were standing on the sidelines out of harm’s way. Suddenly a burst of rocks were heading straight for them. 

“Wind-style Jutsu!” Naruto said softly and blew the rocks away then did another jutsu he learned in his six years. 

“Earth-style jutsu!” he said and a wall of rock headed straight for the guy that Gaara was fighting and smashed him into the ground. Gaara looked over to Naruto and squinted then collapsed. Naruto ran over to him and checked his wounds. He wasn’t injured too badly but just enough to where he had a broken rib and a punctured lung. 

“Healing Jutsu!” Naruto said and held his hands over Gaara’s chest as he wheezed while breathing. Soon his breathing evened out and Gaara wasn’t wheezing anymore. Naruto could feel Gaara’s strength returning. Naruto stopped after a few seconds and stood up while his friends crowded around Gaara. 

“What did you do?” Kankurou demanded. 

“He had a broken rib and a punctured lung, I healed him” Naruto explained. Gaara didn’t open his eyes. Naruto knew that he was resting, he was exhausted and Naruto knew that. Gaara just needed to sleep right now even though his strength was up. 

“He just needs to get some sleep. Take him to his house and make sure he takes a nap, he’s exhausted.” Naruto told them and walked back to the forest. 

“Wait, who are you?” Kiba questioned. 

"that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is making sure Gaara gets some rest.” he told them and ran in the trees to Ichiraku’s Ramen, like he said he would do. 

Naruto felt tired, he’d used up most of his chakra while helping Gaara. He needed something to eat, luckily Ichiraku’s was only a few blocks away. Naruto got down from the trees and made his way across the village. Once he got to Ichiraku’s Ramen he sat down on a stool at the counter. 

“Hello, what would you like today?” Ichiraku asked kindly. Ichiraku was always a nice man, especially to Naruto. 

“Regular Ramen please” Naruto told him with a soft smile. Ichiraku squinted at him then his eyes widened and he smiled. 

“Naruto! It’s good to have you back!” Ichiraku said happily. 

“Thank you, it is good to be back Ichiraku” Naruto told him and gave the kind man a soft smile. Ichiraku set a bowl of ramen down in front of Naruto. Naruto accepted the bowl and began eating. 

“Hey Ichiraku, how are you today?” Might guy sensei asked with a smile on his face as he sat down a few seats away from Naruto. 

“I’m alright, hey guess what” Ichiraku demanded joyously.

“What?” Might guy answered. 

“Naruto’s back!” Ichiraku informed him. Might guy looked at him funny but then smiled.

“Well, where is he? I’d like to see him” Might guy says. Naruto finishes the rest of his meal and turns to Might guy sensei. 

“You are sitting a few seats away from him” Naruto declares and wipes ramen water from his face. Might guy looks baffled for a minute but then he smiles. 

“So I see, look at how you’ve grown. You’re almost as tall as Kakashi. Where have you been Naruto? Your friends were looking for you, they’ve missed you so much” Might guy wonders aloud. 

“After the riot six years ago I couldn’t come back into the village, so I started to train to be the best I could be. I waited and watched the village from afar, I became stronger and faster." Naruto informed him. He paid and thanked Ichiraku for the ramen and started to walk away. 

"whoa, hold up their kiddo, how about you and Rock lee train together for a while. He's been wanting to get back to training for a while now, it mentally and physically pains me to see him the way he is right now. So what do you say, want to help my young student?" Might Guy asked him. Naruto thought about it for a minute, he supposed that it would be good to help someone in need, especially if that person couldn't do anything except for Tai jutsu. Naruto new that Rock lee had some chakra in him, he just needed to show it. 

"Alright, I'll help but only on one condition" he said.

"what would that be?" Might Guy asked. 

"We train by my rules, only until he gets strong enough to train by himself" Naruto informed the green sensei. Might Guy nodded. 

"Alright, lets go. He might be in his dojo he made." Might Guy offered as they walked. Naruto grunted in approval, Rock lee built his own training dojo? The guy seems so impressive it's hard to believe he needs training but then again after he heard about the chunin exams and what happened with Gaara and Rock lee, Naruto would believe anything is possible. 


	3. Training mini Might Guy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto trains Rock Lee...

Naruto followed Might Guy into the forest to what he assumed to be the direction of Rock Lee's training dojo. The older ninja kept looking back every few minutes as if to make sure he was still there. Naruto had scared him a few times while on their way. It was pretty funny considering Might Guy screamed like a girl once when Naruto appeared infront of him after he looked back to see if the younger was still behind him. 

"There it is!" Might Guy stated with a bit of pride in his voice looking ahead at a wooden house like barn in the distance. 

 _Rock Lee's dojo..._ Naruto thought. 

Might Guy motioned for him to be quiet and less him over to a window. Sure enough the blonde ninja saw a mini version of Might Guy straining to do push-ups then collapse in pain. Naruto inwardly winced in pity but it quickly replaced it with determination to help Rock Lee. 

They walked over to the door and strode into the makeshift dojo. 

"Guy-sensei!" Lee exclaimed and scrambled up to bow to his teacher. 

"Lee, I have come to you with a solution to your training!" Might Guy tells him and Lee furrows his brows in confusion. 

"This is Naruto, he is here to train you to help you regain what you have lost." Might Guy explained spotting the confused look Lee gives the blonde boy. 

"I'm not going to lie, the training isn't going to be what you're used to. It's going to start out small and gradually increase in the next few months. Do you think k you're up for the challenge?" Naruto asked crossing his arms. 

"I will do anything to return to how I once was! I will accept this challenge and I will not let you down Naruto-sensei!" Rock Lee exclaimed with a spark of determination in his eyes. 

"Good, and just call me Naruto okay? It's kinda weird to be called sensei when I'm the same age as you, you know?" He informed the mini Might Guy with a blinding smile, "I trained a lot of years without stopping and an occasional meal and bathroom break here and there but I got through the pain and small defeats to get where I am now. Nothing stopped me from reaching towards my goal and nothing is going to stop you from reaching for your dreams!" Naruto told him with a smaller kinder smile though it was still blinding. Rock lee started crying g at the heart felt words and stared at the blue eyed blonde and he nodded with determination filled eyes. 

"Good, now you are going to rest for the rest of the day then tomorrow morning I expect to see you here bright and early for your training. I want you to go home and eat a good healthy meal, then wash up and go to bed so you're well rested and relaxed to start training!" Naruto ordered with a stern voice as if saying instead ' _you will not argue with me on this...'_

Rock Lee nodded in understanding and left silently with little argument. 

 The next few weeks were slow but steady. Rock Lee had improved in his training and was becoming stronger and in less pain day by day. Naruto kept scolding Might Guy for the harsh training he made Rock Lee do when he was training as Might Guy's student. Said ninja kept pouting and begging forgiveness with apologies and ramen. Naruto forgave him but ordered for him to make Lee's training more reasonable until Rock lee was fully recovered. 

 The older ninja complied and made sure that his schedule was close to Naruto's schedule. 

 Naruto was happy to be home and caught up with his friends over the weeks.

He was never going to go away again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or are my hero academia and Naruto Shippuden really similar? Both Izuku and Naruto were out casts during their childhood for being different and both of them have strong determination to climb to the top. I think that they would personally make good siblings! I'm thinking of making a crossover fic of the two. Tell me what you all think in the comments below and leave a kudos if you like this chapter or want me to make a fic of a crossover!
> 
> Much kudos to everyone!❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
